This invention relates to a system for constructing a building and more particularly, to an improved system whereby the plurality of housing components such as panels, columns, beams, etc. are anchored, interconnected and jointed by means of nuts and bolts.
Increasing numbers of building designers and contractors as well as real estate developers are specifying and making extensive use of prefab/precast housing components such as walls, partitions, floors, columns, beams, etc. in the construction of houses, apartments and buildings. This is due to the definite advantages that can be derived with the use of prefab/precast housing components over conventional construction materials. Prefab/precast housing components come in various structural designs and dimensional forms, permitting a wide range of applications in meeting functional as well as technical and field requirements of building designers, contractors and developers heretofore difficult, if not impossible to attain, due to inherent limitations in the basic nature of the construction materials used.
Building designers as well as contractors and real estate developers, working together with housing component fabricators, have evolved various systems of constructing houses, apartments and buildings involving methods peculiar to the design and the materials used in fabricating housing components. In almost all cases, the systems used employed the welding of interlocking and/or interconnecting steel rods as well as steel plates or straps strategically situated as part and parcel of the housing components, to be followed by grouting and/or plastering.
In order to remedy the disadvantages of the prior art, I provide for a novel system of constructing a building using columns and beams with steel plates and bars that may be interlocked to adjoining columns and beams by welding, thereby to forming a framework whose peripheral walls and partitions are a plurality of panels containing nuts, bolts and dowels that may be secured to adjoining panels and firmly locked with them by strapping and bolting. The objectives of this invention are as follows:
1. To improve the overall system of constructing houses, apartments and buildings in terms of quality, cost and speed of erection and installation of prefab/precast housing components;
2. To provide a system whereby prefab/precast housing components may be installed faster and with great ease to form the outer shell of houses, apartments and buildings under any field condition;
3. To provide the means to construct houses, apartments and buildings whereby prefab/precast housing components may be anchored and/or interconnected to any other housing components by the use of electric or gas welding and such equipment operations requiring a minimum of electrical power;
4. To provide the means by which prefab/precast housing components may be anchored and/or interconnected to any other housing components without the use of pouring form-works or roofing tie-beams;
5. To provide the means to construct houses, apartments and buildings whereby the erection and installation of prefab/precast housing components could be carried out in a manner that would lend itself to the adoption of production line techniques, characterized by simple and routine but specialized field activities involving the minimum application of skilled labor.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description thereof presented in conjunction with the accompanying drawing: